Princess of war
by Demon Yoko Kurama fan
Summary: A princess joins the Black knights. What happens when she realizes she may have to fight the man she's been fighting for? SuzakuXOC LelouchXOC GinoXOC. No yaoi.
1. New Recruit

Demonyokokuramafan: Ok everyone so this is my first Code Geass fanfic. Hope you all enjoy.

Lelouch: Sure they will. You're on my side.

Demonyokokuramafan: Um, not everyone actually agrees on your side Lulu. Others actually do agree with Britannia. And I am torn between remember?

Lelouch: Yes this is true, but everyone will see the new world I'm creating is an ingenious idea.

Demonyokokuramafan: Yeah yeah. Even though I like your speeches, we need to move on though. Disclaimer please?

Lelouch: Alright. The authoress doesn't own Code Geass or the characters. Only her OC Etsuko.

Thank you now let's be on.

Princess of War

Chapter 1, New Recruit

Etsuko's POV

"One," I heard my name being called. I looked up at the man who was addressing me, the man named Zero.

"Please, come on up next to me," the man said again, his masked face looking in my direction. I stood up from the mists of the crowd that was gathered around. So, this was all his doing. The man, whose identity was unknown to most, now known to me, was the one destined to take down Britannia. The one to get revenge. Help the elevens get back their birth right, especially Suzaku. I moved steadily through the crowd of Japanese, their eyes following my every mood like hawks watching their prey. I made it next to him and looked out at the group through my own pink and white mask, colors honoring a special figure in my life.

"Zero who is that?" one of the men in the Black Knights asked the person beside me.

"Yeah why is there another person with a mask here?" another man asked. I began to feel uncomfortable, like I wasn't wanted. Would his plan work after all? No, his plans never failed!

"Ohgi, Tamaki please relax. This person here is the reason I called you all here. Everyone I would like you to meet my right hand woman, One," Zero declared. He turned to face me and I did the same, placing my white gloved hand in his. All the while I was wondering what Zero was thinking, what his emotions were under the mask. Was he smiling, glad that I had joined? Was he proud that I had chose him to side with and not Suzaku? Or was he prideful that he was one step closer goal? I knew the latter was incredibly inaccurate though.

"For purposes like mine, you are not allowed to remove her mask or know her true name. Trust me though, she is a great ally," he continued. I noticed some of the Black Knights shoot me questioning glances. The man, his name was Ohgi I think, I swear I saw his eyebrow raise. The other one,Tamaki…did his hand just ball up into a fist?

"A woman?" Ohgi asked.

"Hah female! I bet she can't even handle a knightmare! What good can a girly girl like her do for us?" With every word he said, my blood boiled in my body. How dare he think that just because I am a girl that I can't fight? I'll show him. I let go of Zero's hand and walked to the edge of the stage, ready to un-sheath my sword at Tamaki. Goodness no I wasn't gonna harm him. I was just gonna…teach him a few lessons was all. I didn't get my chance though.

"I'd watch your mouth Tamaki. You think she's weak because she's a woman? Well I'm a woman to ya know! So are you saying I'm weak as well?" a read headed female member of the Black Knights growled at him. She held him up with one of her hands and I got a good look at her. What shocked me was that she reminded me of someone. No way could she be in the Black Knights though.

"N…o Kallen. I just meant that she didn't seem the tough type. I mean her outfit is all girly with pink and white. I didn't mean all girls!" he rushed his answer. She dropped him to the floor.

"Do you really think Zero would put someone in the Black Knights, let alone make them his right hand, if they couldn't do anything? I wouldn't think so. By the way I wouldn't say anything more then what you have. She is Zero's closest person here. Do you know how much trouble you could get in?" Tamaki couldn't say anything, just stared our leader with a scared, apologetic look.

"Heh, you need to teach them some manners. You have seemed to teach them to fear you though," I whispered to my partner.

"Yes, they know they can't win this war without me. So they do nothing to disobey me. Follow me without question," I nodded at him.

"That's the way it should be," I answered back. Zero walked up to the front of the platform we were standing on to finish his speech.

"For those of you who trust my judgment in One, follow us and be brought victory. Those are you who are still skeptical, you will see soon enough why I chose her to be second in command. We all have the same goal! Stick with us and you will make history! We will defeat Britannia!" With that last note the savior of the Japanese turned and started off the stage. As we walked I glanced back at the female who stood up for me.

"Zero that red head. Is she?"

"Ah so you have noticed. I figured you would. Yes indeed that is the same girl from our school, Kallen Stadtfeld. Here though she is known as Kallen Kozuki. Besides you she's the best knight mare pilot we have on this team," he answered me. Well this is interesting. My supposedly fragile class mate is actually a strong fighter of the Black Knights. We finally got off the stage completely and as I followed Zero a chorus of "All hail Zero's" erupted into my ears.

"Hmm, they really do love him. Well that's to be expected. He's giving a dead beaten race hope. Bringing them out of the shadows and into a new world,"

"Etsuko," Hearing my true name I awoke from my thoughts and noticed Zero had unmasked himself. I figured this meant we were far enough away from the rest of the Black Knight's of justice. I gently removed my mask as well, letting my curly midnight black hair flow free down my back.

"Do you think they will accept me brother?" Yes I am the sister to the person behind Zero. My true name is Etsuko Vi Britannia, the 100th princess of the royal Britannian thrown. Only my family, our maid, and my best friend/crush Suzaku know who I am. Everyone else knows me as Etsuko Lamperouge and now One. I looked up to see my older brother cupping my chin with his hand.

"Sister I've tested your abilities. I've known you all my life. Your intelligence is great and your combat skills are supreme since you've trained with Suzaku all these years. You are the perfect addition to us. Trust me, in our next battle, the Black knights will respect and honor you without question," he tried to assure me. I only sighed and gave him a quick hug.

"As you say brother. I trust in you. By the way may I ask you a question Lelouch?" Lelouch knew when I used his real name that what I wanted to ask or talk to him about was serious.

"What is your question Etsuko?" he asked me. His violet eyes showed pure pure interest in them.

"Just wondering something. Ever since I found out your secret a question has been stuck in my head. How were you able to obtain the status you've gotten now? What's made you able to go so far?" Lelouch stood there in silence for a few minutes. Maybe awestruck by my question. Or possibly being nervous by his answer. He also could be pondering how to put it in words. My eyes blinked twice when his eyes now showed amusement and then he started chuckling. No full out laughing hysterically.

"Hmm so your wanting to know how I was able to take the steps I have. Well I can't really show you how. I will explain though. I was given an ability in my left eye that has gave me the power of a god. Remember that day I disappeared on the way to school?" I nodded slowly. How could I ever forget that?

"Yes. The day you beat that noble and Rivalz, you, and I saw that van crash. You went down to check on the people and I didn't see you until school," Lelouch nodded in approval.

"Correct Etsuko. On that day the van drove off with me in it. The van had two of our Black Knights in it. In there I saw what was thought to be poison gas. When it opened though, a girl was inside it. To save my life when Britannian officers tried to kill me, she gave me this power. Geass, my power to bend a person's thought process into my own will by eye contact. The power of kings," he explained.

"Lelouch, is this the girl you told me about?"


	2. A reason to fight

Demonyokokuramafan: Hello everyone! After a long wait, which I greatly apologize for, the second chapter of Princess of War is now up! And the best part is this chapter is the longest of any chapter in a story I have ever written.

Suzaku: This proves how hard you worked on it. Good job.

Demonyokokuramafan: Why thank you Suzaku. By the way could you do the disclaimer for me?

Suzaku: It would be an honor. The authoress does not own Code Geass. The only thing she owns is her OC Etsuko, Mello's Mayushi has given her permission to use her OC Enna, and her friend Ashley's OC, Lenna.

Demonyokokuramafan: Thank you so much Suzaku. Nunnally if you would please sweetie?

Nunnally: Read and review! I believe she did a great job. And no flames, it would make the authoress upset and it's just not nice.

Demonyokokuramafan: Aww thank you Nana! *hugs* Now on with chapter two!

Princess of War

Chapter 2, A Reason to Fight

Etsuko's POV

I glanced up at the monotone voice that addressed Lelouch. I had never heard it spoken before. The strange thing was, Lelouch didn't put his mask back on plus he was called by his actual name. So as the figure stepped out from amongst the shadows I followed Lelouche's lead and kept my mask off. Once I could see the person fully I took in their features. It was a girl who seemed about Lelouch and I's age. Her hair was bright green. In one hand she was holding a stuffed while her other one was holding a slice of pepperoni pizza. Her facial expression held a bored, but interested look on it as she stared at me.

"Ah C.C, yes you are correct. This is our newest addition to the knights of justice, my sister Etsuko Vi Britannia," Lelouch introduced me. I gave a small bow and reached out my hand to shake hers.

"A pleasure to meet you…C.C correct?" She didn't shake my hand back, only stared at me. It was as if she was trying to analyze me as I was her, burrowing deep down to my soul and heart. Who was this person and what did she have to do with my brother?

"Etsuko your confused aren't you? Think about my explanation a minute ago and you will understand," Lelouch told me, reading my facial expression. I blinked my blue eyes and thought deeply. Explanation, oh he must mean to my question about his power. I thought back to his words, closing my eyes.

"_On that day the van drove off with me in it. The van had two of our black knight members in it. In there I saw what was thought to be a nuclear weapon. When it opened up, though, a girl was in it," _I recalled his statement. Realization hit me smack dab in the face as I opened my eyes.

"So this is the woman who gave you geass, Futago-kun?" I inquired. Lelouch smirked, seeming proud of my keen awareness.

"Right, very good. C.C. has given me the chance to change the world for the better," I looked at C.C., awestruck. This woman really had that ability?

"What do you think of her C.C.?" Lelouch asked. C.C. glanced at me again with that still bored, blank stare then back at Lelouch.

"Does it really matter what my opinion is? You are going to who you want as you please. There's no need, it's pointless."

"Yes, there is no harm in hearing what you believe. You are a part of this rebellion as well."

"Well if you are so determined to know how I feel I shall tell you. Her intelligence and awareness are immense. I have yet to see her leadership or combat skills so I can't say anything for that as of now. On the other and, her complexion makes her seem frail," I heaved a deep sigh; everyone assumes that when they first meet me.

"I get that frail appearance from our sister, Nunnally. I'm certainly not that weak and I shall prove that to you. My leadership is fine; I make a ton of decisions for the student council at school."

"You answer well. I can see how you and Lelouch are related, though I just might like you better," She gave a small smile to said man who didn't respond. "I do have to ask though, what is your reason for fighting? Is it to honor your brother; to walk in his footsteps?" I should have assumed this question would be brought up. Not one single person does anything without a reason for doing so. For this decision I have a perfectly reasonable and strong one.

"My reason for fighting has many different parts to it. No, it has nothing to do with my brother. Of course I believe in what he does and fights for. I also want a new, peaceful world for our younger sister and to find our mothers assassin. My other objective is that I have someone special to me and my family that I wish to protect. His race, the Japanese, need to be freed. So I fight for him, to free Suzaku Kururugi and his race, from the torture and discrimination the Britannians give them," Tears streamed constantly down my face as I hugged Lelouch who held me close and stroke my hair.

"Now Etsuko you're a big girl now. You can't let your emotions get in the way. Tears don't need to be shed. Our dreams will become a reality soon. Suzaku will be fine," He reassured me. I wiped my eyes, letting my emotions die away into my heart for another time. C.C. then spoke up again.

"Well your reasons are pure and true. I will give you that much. After your school hours meet me at this same location. Lelouch stay for a minute," She ordered him, her amber eyes meeting his. I looked to Lelouch and he nodded.

"Go and get changed into your school uniform Etsuko. We have to get going soon. I'll meet you outside after I have finished," I obeyed and left to Zero and I's main room to change.

Lelouche's POV

I watched as Etsuko ran off. She would certainly make me proud as a black knight soldier. She was gentle and kind hearted, but when the time called for it her serious side would take over. She knew what she had to do. When her appearance was out of my range of sight I turned my attention back to the girl in front of me.

"You didn't tell her did you?" she inquired of me. I couldn't help but let a chuckle escape my lips.

"There's no reason for me to let her know. She will find out on her own eventually as she gets into the fight. This will give the chance for her to prove her loyalty and strength of mind," I explained.

"Kururugi, you're close to him as well correct?" I looked out through the window, seeing my sister outside waiting for me.

"Yes I am; we're best friends. For a situation like this though a decision must be made. What is more important; one person or a whole race? I made my choice and now we shall see which one she picks." I answered.

"You do realize she could hate you at the end of all this," I kept my glance out the window, my eyes never wavering. This fact had become clear to me; it did concern me a little. The bond my twin sister and I have could shatter in a million pieces. My usual calm and serious mask stayed on my face though as I spoke what my head thought, not what my heart felt.

"Sacrifices must be made to reach the goal I am striving for. That's one sacrifice I have to take. One person compared to an entire culture is nothing. She can hate me if that's her desire."

"I see. Hope you keep to that incase it does happen. For now I will grant your request. I will see her later today," the pizza loving girl replied then left. I didn't move from my perch at the window right away. I just stared at my unsuspecting sister. Her smile that graced her lips at this moment would soon be gone and it would all be my fault. My attention was redirected to my cell phone; probably one of the student council members. The name flashing on the screen was somewhat what I had expected, but not who I really wanted.

"Hello?" I answered my sister's crushes call.

"Lelouch where are you and Etsuko? Class is about to start. You don't want to be late," Suzaku told me. Simple minded Suzaku, focusing on school when he had other, more important, things to be focusing on. Mainly capturing me should take more priority, not that it would happen.

"I'm heading there now. You know Suzaku, you worry about us to much us; Etsuko especially. Don't think I can watch over her?" I inquired teasingly while getting out of my Zero disguise in One and Is private room to change into the ashford academy uniform. Suzaku didn't amswer immediately, probably blushing for me figuring out his secret. It wasn't exactly a secret though, those two had liked eachother since they were kids.

"N…no, it's not that. You just don't focus on your school work and you go wherever you please. Who knows what you're getting into and now you're dragging your sister a long with you. You need to be more productive Lelouch. What were you even doing, gambling again?" I chuckled inwardly. Gambling, it was the best excuse and alibi. It wasn't necessarily false either since was gambling was a known hobby of mine. I decided to counter Suzaku so he would cease his rambling while I walked out, fully clothed, to my waiting sister.

"Yes you caught me. On the contrary I dragged Etsuko a long though. She gambles as well and begged me to come. I couldn't say no. So, when we get back you can take it all out on her. Anyways what could go wrong? Also my grades are high so I can afford to have some leisure time."

"Don't want to let those grades drop Lelouch. Just get here in time."

"I hear you. Oh and thank Rivelz for the use of his bike for me will you?" See you at school," I hung up as I stood right next to the girl who looked like our mother.

"Who was that Lelouch? Shirley, Enna, Lenna?" she asked me. Always so curious that Etsuko.

"Suzaku, actually. Wanting us to get to school. So we better step on it," I told her, getting in the passenger seat and putting my helmet on.

"Right, don't want Suzaku getting mad," she sped off towards Ashford, unknowing of what the later events would hold for her future.

Etsuko's POV

I parked Rivelz bike in its usual spot once we made it to school. I could only imagine what awaited me in our classroom. Since Suzaku was the one who called Lelouch, I knew my brother told him the excuse of gambling. With me going with him, the Japanese crush of my life would not be pleased. We stepped into our classroom where Rivelz, Kallen, Shirley, Nina, Nina's twin sister Enna, Lelouch and I's third sister Lenna, and last of all Suzaku stood in a corner of the classroom. Lenna gave a smile when seeing us.

"Good morning Etsuko, Lelouch," She greeted in her thick British accent. Sure she was Lelouch and I's younger sister by a year, but she had our half sister, Cornelia's, personality, our other half sister, Euphemia's, body type and the hair and eyes of our half brother, who Lelouch killed, Clovis. I had the hair and facial features of my late mother, Marianne, the body type, except for my boobs, of Euphemia, and the eyes of Nunnally's.

"Good morning Lenna." I greeted back as Lelouch walked over to her then placed his hand on top of her head, ruffling her hair.

"Lelouch stop, I'm not a little kid." Lenna complained and Lelouch chuckled, taking his hand off her head.

"Right, of course your not. My apologies sister. Well go on to your class, we'll see you after school," She nodded and left while Shirley approached us. This resulted in Enna starting to glare at her.

"Lulu, Etsu-chan, you were almost late again!"

"Yeah buddies, you really cut it close this time," Rivelz spoke, coming up beside her.

"At least we made it. Cut us some slack," Lelouch replied.

"They're right Lelouch, your sister doesn't normally come late. If you make her attendance drop there might be problems." Kallen stepped in.

"Well…I guess if they came on time it doesn't cause too much of a problem."

"Oh Nina don't stick up for them!" Shirley complained. Meanwhile Enna just stood there in silence, keeping her glare on Shirley. It seemed every time Shirley would be around Lelouch or talk about him, or when she would talk to Nina, that her anger would raise and her glare would deepen. Right now she seemed like she would kill Shirley on the spot. I wonder, does she have some affection to my brother? Well it would make sense. She's a fan of Zero and Lelouch is Zero; not that she knows this of course. As the arguing continued I giggled constantly. Poor Lelouch was caught in between. I halted my laughing as a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Etsuko why did you go with him?" the brown haired honorary Britannian asked. I smiled softly at him

"Why else? To get money of course. Suzaku, you don't have to worry about me. I'm not that little girl you knew 10 years ago that you had to protect. I can handle myself now. Plus if anything were to happen brother would be there to help," I knew why it was so hard for him to understand this. Suzaku made a vow to me 10 years ago when the war started he would be there for me and protect me. He kept to that, that's for sure.

"I know, but what if terrorists attacked? Lelouch may be smart, but his physical strength is much to be desired. In a face to face confrontation neither of you could do anything," Oh Suzaku if only you knew. I had strength, Lelouch had power. We were the heart of the Japanese fighting against Britannia. I stopped his talk by giving him a hug. Unlike Lelouch I was outgoing.

"Suzaku, I will be fine. Trust me and trust Lelouch. Have we ever steered you wrong?" He shook his head no and I smiled.

"Good. Now, let's get to our seats. The teacher just came in," We rushed to our seats a long with the rest of our group.

After school

I stood outside with Lelouch, Shirley, and Milly after the school bell rang. The others were discussing about Suzaku surprisingly. It wasn't a topic I liked to discuss though.

"Do you think it's lessoned any?" Shirley asked Milly. The student council president heaved a long sigh.

"I don't believe so. He's been pretty silent lately. Thing's happen we probably don't even know about," I balled my hands into fist, clenching them until my knuckles turned white. The bullying Suzaku got was unfair. Milly and the others even tried helping by making him a member of the student council. Guess not everyone can be as nice.

"Why not? He's an honorary Britannian! Doesn't that account for something?" Shirley yelled.

"No it doesn't. A title does not compensate him for his blood. There's no getting over the fact of his Japanese lineage. That is all some people will see him as, an 11," Lelouch stated. My eyes threatened to leak tears. He didn't deserve how he was treated. He might be Japanese, but he was the sweetest most kind hearted, caring, man I have ever met. I didn't dare cry though with Lelouch around. Once was enough.

"Hey look up there; I think that's him on the roof!" My eyes followed Shirley's pointing hand up to the top of the school. Sure enough, the handsome brown haired man was up there with his arms resting on the guard rail. I didn't know whether it was just me or not, but his head seemed to be lying in his arms. I wanted to go up there and see if he was alright, but I wasn't certain. He might just want to be alone. Lelouch apparently noticed what I did.

"Go on." He approved it. I smiled in thanks then raced through the halls and upstairs till I reached the roof.

"Suzu?" I called the boy's old nickname softly. His head lifted up and he turned to face me. A few tears were at the corner of his eyes. Through his sadness he managed a smile at me while whipping his eyes.

"It's been a long time since you last called me that nickname," He chuckled, trying to put on a façade to keep me from worrying. I worried anyways though, he was my crush and best friend after all.

"Yes, but with you being upset it was one thing I could do to calm you down. What's wrong Suzu? You don't act like this often. Talk to me," I urged him gently. He gave another fake smile.

"I'm fine Etsuko. Nothing is wrong," He continued lying. I sighed and moved closer to him, wrapping my arms around him tight.

"Suzu you can talk to me. I've been here for you since we were little. Now what's bothering you?" He didn't respond at first as our eyes locked into eachother. Finally my coaxing worked. One arm wrapped around me, pulling me close to him, while his other one pointed to his school bag on the floor. I followed his gaze and took in the bag. The handle was slashed, his books were sprawled out everywhere, and it was dripping water. I knew some school students had done something wrong.

"I noticed my bag was missing. While I was explaining it to Lenna she told me she thought she saw someone on the roof dumping a bag while she was outside for her class. Sure enough, when I came up here to check it out, it was mine," he whispered as his grip around me tightened when his other hand came around me. He put his head on my shoulder and I could feel tears hit my shirt. For comfort I just stood there in silence, not letting him go, and moved my hand soothingly through his hair.

"What have I done? I haven't harmed a single person in this school. I haven't even gotten into an argument with anyone. Just because I'm Japanese doesn't mean I'm a bad person. Our race isn't even bad." He said.

"You haven't done anything Suzu, nothing at all. Shh, don't dry. Everything will be alright," I would make sure of that. Suzaku didn't deserve this, not one tiny bit. With every bone and breath in my body I would save his race. The hatred towards him and the Japanese would cease to exist. Peace would come.


End file.
